Una bendición como presagio para el futuro
by Lia4
Summary: !!!Quinto Capitulo Arriba¡¡¡ El rescate de Inuyasha, la triste historia de la infancia, y como pudo ser la primera vez de Kagome e Inuyasha DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO
1. Default Chapter

Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, la verdad es que no muchas cosas me pertenecen, mis cosas, mi computador y básicamente el derecho de soñar.

****

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Kagome lleva algunas horas despierta, todavía no amanecía, en su regazo tiene el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de su amado, su amante, completamente dormido, escucha su respiración y sabe que duerme plácidamente.

La poca luz que entra por la ventana de la cabaña ilumina el rostro del joven, y ella le ve sonreír mientras en sueños la abraza fuertemente. Ella esta cansada, su amado hanyou es un ser apasionado, pero también es dulce, preocupado y cariñoso.

"Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, fue hace bastante tiempo" y sonríe recordando

"yo estaba asustada, no, lo que sentía era mucho más que susto, pero la angustia que vi en tus ojos, el miedo que me transmitiste en esa mirada, fue suficiente"

"y comprendí, por fin comprendí, que no había distancia, tiempo, pasado que nos detuviera, vi tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, y con la voz quebrada me dijiste que me amabas, y yo simplemente me derretí, el solo escuchar que me amabas fue suficiente, he hice lo impensable"

"yo, Kagome, me abalance,

" yo, Kagome te bese,

" todavía recuerdo el sabor de su boca y pude reconocer la inocencia en tu beso, me aceptaste, me abrasaste, me besaste, y en ese momento tu pasión por mi despertó y me asuste, y mucho"

"tus ojos brillaban como ascuas, tu respiración era irregular, acelerada, tu forma de acercarte a mi era seductora y peligrosa, me sentí débil, insegura, tu aliento me quemaba…

"De verdad tuviste miedo de mi….."

Kagome miro a su esposo, el dorado de sus ojos la embriagaba

"Inuyasha, hace cuanto estas despierto?…" fue su pregunta, tratando de sonar molesta y profundamente sonrojada.

"De verdad tuviste miedo de mi….."

Kagome solo lo miro, ahora era ella la que se acurrucaba entre los protectores brazos de Inuyasha.

" Kagome, esa noche pense que te perdía, la sola idea me desoló, quise morir, destruir todo, el dolor que sentí era algo nuevo para mi, era un dolor que no conocía, un dolor físico que me golpeaba la garganta, el estomago…" y se quedo unos momentos en silencio "… no miento, solo una vez sentí un dolor parecido, pero no se sentía tan desgarrador, fue cuando era niño, y me quede solo, cuando mi madre murió"

" Y tu mi dulce vida, me besaste, me trajiste de vuelta, la verdad es que nadie me había besado con esa intensidad, con ese deseo y mis ansias por ti despertaron, como una antigua y dulce promesa y te desee, me deseaste, me tuviste, y te ame " concluyó Inuyasha mientras hundió su cabeza en el pelo de su mujer y con una mano acaricia suavemente el vientre de la joven tratando de no dañarla con sus garras.

Lentamente gira a su esposa, quedando ambos frente a frente, levemente separados

"Sabes lo que pienso…." y la mira intensamente a los ojos,

"La vida me ha bendecido….., primero te conozco……, luego me convierto en tu esposo….., y ahora…." y la besa intensamente

"Me has hecho muy feliz, 

"Como una promesa de futuro, pronto nacerá nuestro cachorro"

Kagome mira a Inuyasha, y ve sus ojos tanto amor que la enternece y sutilmente, seductoramente atrae el cuerpo de su esposo hacia ella.

FIN??

Que les pareció?, se que estuvo bastante inocente, pero creo que hay bastantes menores de edad por estos lados y no quiero que me acusen de pervertir a nadie.


	2. Un pasado Amargo

Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, pero a Kikyo menos.

Gracias a todos lo que me enviaron Reviews, no se imaginan lo estimulante que es.

****

Un Nuevo Comienzo

2.- Amanecer

Inuyasha siente el calor del cuerpo de su mujer contra él suyo, besa suavemente su hombro desnudo, le acaricia suavemente el cabello, y sonríe, el amor…, el regazo…, el cuerpo de Kagome ha sido su fortaleza, la verdad que estos meses ha conocido la felicidad, una promesa cumplida, al despertar, y mirarla, algunas veces envuelta en sueños, y otras con sus inmensos ojos fijos en él, le ha hecho vivir cosas que jamas hubiera creído posible. 

La gira y la besa suavemente, y en ese beso siente que se le va la vida, sabe que la despertara pero necesita sentir sus labios, necesita verse reflejado en sus ojos, necesita esa sonrisa que todavía, **como por arte de magia**, hace que se sonroje y se sienta como una cría.

Kagome despierta, lo mira, y él siente que le falta el aire, no lo puede negar, su mente la necesita, su cuerpo la necesita, pero sabe que debe esperar, a pesar de todo Kagome es delicada, que puede lastimarla y solamente hunde su cara en su cuello, ese aroma lo acompañara hasta que regrese.

Pero Inuyasha esta inquieto, le desagrada sobremanera estas reuniones diplomáticas, el vive feliz en el bosque, en su pequeña cabaña, junto a su dulce niña, **bueno**, lo de dulce debe reconocer que no es tan cierto, pero sabe que esta perdidamente enamorado, y que su cabeza ya no funciona correctamente.

Lo único que lo calma es la presencia de Miroku, pero esta preocupado, Kagome dentro de dos meses dará a luz a su cachorro y la verdad es que no le gusta dejarla sola, y menos por tanto tiempo, claro la cuidara Sango y la anciana Kaede, solo espera que esta reunión sea corta y pueda volver pronto con su esposa.

Besa suavemente a Kagome en los labios, se despide de Sango, de Kaede y de Shippo y se marcha en compañía de Miroku.

-Y tu monje depravado, donde te quedaste anoche?- pregunta secamente, saltando algunos troncos viejos que bloquean el camino y lo mira inquisidoramente a los ojos.

Miroku solo se encoge de hombros y hace como que no escucho la pregunta.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, que se reconocer y oler muy bien…. :::silencio::: …por lo menos podrías ser más discreto, Sango tenia impregnado tu aroma en su piel- se detiene y mira al monje.

-Mi querido amigo, el deber es el deber- fue la cínica respuesta de Miroku

-A quien quieres engañar, puedo oler tus estados de ánimos, basta mirar tus ojos y la forma en que la miras, para ver el estado en que estas- dijo Inuyasha riendo alegremente.

El monje lo mira y le sonríe abierta y francamente.

-Estoy perdido, esta mujer me vuelve loco… ::: mirada furiosa de Inuyasha ::: …tranquilo que no le ha tocado, **no me pongas esa cara**, bueno solo un poco, pero nunca le haría daño.

-**Inuyasha**, de verdad eres peor que hermano celoso- exclama un monje molesto.

Inuyasha sonríe, la desfachatez y constante buen humor de Miroku lo divierte, y aunque camine con él por caminos desbastados, con él se siente como en casa. 

Inuyasha se gira y mira con nostalgia en dirección a su casa, quien lo diría, ahora tiene un lugar donde se siente protegido, donde no es agredido, tiene gente que quiere y es correspondido, piensa en el pasado y se ven tan distante, que ya no lo lastima.

**** DOS AÑOS ANTES ****

Inuyasha mira su espada, hasta la empuñadura esta teñida con sangre, cada centímetro, cada músculo de su cuerpo ésta que colapsa, mira a su alrededor, la vista nublada por la fatiga y el veneno, ve a un monje espalda con espalda con una joven exterminadora, se apoyan mutuamente, Kirara y Shippo protegen a una herida Kagome, mientras Inuyasha trata de calmar el impulso asesino que lo dominó al ver lastimada a Kagome.

-Inuyasha, debemos llevarla con urgencia donde la anciana, hay que neutralizar el veneno, antes que se extienda por su cuerpo- exclama un preocupado Miroku , mientras ve como Inuyasha coloca a la joven sobre el cuerpo transformado del mapache.

Inuyasha, camina de un lugar a otro sin quedarse quieto ni un segundo, está asustado, el veneno utilizado esta vez, podría haber matado a un mortal fácilmente, Sango estaba con su mascarilla y Miroku tiene entrenamiento en este tipo de situaciones, pero ella no, ella recibió todo el primer impacto, tiene miedo, sabe que es probable que la chica no se salve.

Cuando de improviso ve salir a la anciana, saltando por sobre el resto del grupo la sujeta fieramente de su ropa, cuando es golpeado en la cabeza por Miroku.

-Pequeña bestia, cálmate de una ves, que no dejas hablar a la anciana Kaede.

-Su excelencia…- exclama la anciana a Miroku -… hemos intentado de todo con la vieja curandera pero no hemos logrado mejorar su condición…- mientras escuchan un gruñido en muy baja frecuencia -...si se queda en este lugar lo más seguro es que muera.

-No puede ser, no hay nada que hacer?- exclama Sango entre sollozos y en su voz hay una clara suplica. 

-Hay un solo lugar donde pueden curarla, es una aldea que queda oculta en un valle que se encuentra entre tres montañas y tiene una cascada purificadora…- entonces llevémosla ahí grita ansioso Shippo

Inuyasha parpadeó, si alguien lo hubiera estado mirando en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta que había palidecido.

-… la cosa no es tan fácil, la gente en ese lugar no es amigable, y no van querer ayudar a Kagome fácilmente. -concluye la vieja curandera.

-Yo también he escuchado cosas de ese lugar, y no son agradables- responde sobriamente el monje.

-Pero no tenemos otra solución…- exclama molesta Sango tomando de la ropa al monje y mirando fieramente a Inuyasha -…que pretenden?, que ella muera.

-Sango, si no es por eso, simplemente no tenemos nada que no permita canjear por la medicina para Kagome- le dice tristemente Miroku.

-Yo si tengo algo…- y todos se sobresaltan, hasta el momento Inuyasha no había dicho una sola palabra -…debemos llevarla sin demora, sino no habrá en esta tierra medicina que pueda ayudarla.

-Amo Inuyasha ::: ruido del viento ::: amo, no tiene que ir, es peligroso

-Silencio, anciano Mioga, es eso o Kagome muere, no tengo otra alternativa- y baja su mirada, no quiere que los otros se den cuenta de lo que esta sintiendo.

Estaban todos sobre el Mapache, preparado para partir, cuando Inuyasha, se separa del lado de Kagome, y de un rápido movimiento arroja a Shippo de ahí, cayendo y golpeándose fuertemente en tierra.

-Perro tonto, yo quiero ir con ustedes, Kaagomeee, **Inuyasha te odio!!!!** –escuchan decir al zorrito llorando lleno de ira 

Inuyasha siente que es sujetado fuertemente por Miroku

-Hay momentos que eres detestable, caprichoso, un maldito insensible- le murmura el monje, pero solo un sordo no sentiría la ira en su voz, y se va dejándolo solo.

-Es preferible…, ese lugar no es seguro para ningún monstruo y menos para una cría- murmura Inuyasha y en su voz hay un dejo de amargura.

Llevan más de tres horas viajando, Miroku mira a Inuyasha, de verdad no lo entiende, este puede llegar a ser tan rudo y despiadado, que de verdad hay momentos que lo detesta.

Pero a pesar de todo su comportamiento no llega nunca a estos extremos, la forma que trato a Shippo fue imperdonable ::: piensa Miroku ::: lo podría haber lastimado y seriamente, pero este de verdad se esta comportando extrañamente, no ha hablado con nadie, esta sentado con su mirada perdida en Kagome

Se levanta, para que mentir, estima a este torpe y agresivo muchacho, y sin pensarlo se sienta a su lado.

-Ella se pondrá bien, solo hay que esperar…- dice Miroku colocando una mano sobre los hombros del joven hanyou, Inuyasha lo mira directamente a los ojos y lo que ve lo deja paralizado.

En esa mirada había desesperación, amargura, desolación y **MIEDO**???.

-Excelenciaaaaa…., Excelencia veo el valle- Inuyasha y Miroku se levantan rápidamente, mientras que Sango despierta.

-Desciende en ese claro- dice Inuyasha, estaremos a pocos metros del acceso a la aldea.

Miroku lo mira extrañado, ese tono de voz, algo ahí no esta bien.

-Inuyasha, tienes algo que contarnos…- pregunta el monje mientras caminan por el sendero que lleva a la aldea.

-Nada…- fue la seca respuesta de Inuyasha, y su voz se sentía opaca y oscura.

Miroku mira a Sango, ella también ha comprendido, algo no esta bien, deberán estar atentos.

Llegan a una gran empalizada, donde unos hombres les detienen en paso

-Deténganse, no son bienvenidos los extraños…- grita una voz dura.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda, tenemos a una amiga muy enferma y sabemos que poseen medicamentos que nos podrían ayudar…- dice cortésmente Miroku, en los momentos de diplomacia, él era el hombre.

-Solamente son unos vagabundos, no tendrían como pagarnos, además **el precio por salvar una vida** es elevado y por lo que veo no traen carruaje, joyas o carga, no haremos el trueque y es mi ultima palabra…- y se retiran dejando al grupo completamente asombrados.

-Si no quieren ayudar por las buenas…- dice Sango, y lanza su fuerte arma para romper las paredes, pero esta se detenida a centímetros de la empalizada, como si de golpe hubiera perdido toda su energía.

-No podrás hacer nada…- dice Inuyasha -… el sector esta protegido contra ese tipo de ataque-

-Alto, deténganse…- escuchan gritar a Inuyasha -… yo si tengo algo que canjear, y que será de su agrado.

-Pasen, pero si intentan alguna treta morirán…- y la gran puerta se habré dejando pasar al pequeño grupo.

-Cuál es la propuesta…- el hombre que habla es el líder de la aldea eso se nota rápidamente, Miroku lo mira y desconfía de él, nunca había visto ojos tan duros.

-Yo soy el canje…- dice Inuyasha, mientras corre la capucha que ha cubierto su rostro.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminan, están tan cargados de crueldad cuando mira al joven.

-Inuyasha, criatura inmunda a si que vuelves a tu cubil…- mientras ríe estrepitosamente.

Miroku y Sango miran sin entender nada

-Aceptamos la oferta… dice el hombre sonriendo, mientras Inuyasha es tomado violentamente y llevado a golpes del lugar.

-Un momento…- dice Miroku que mira asombrado -…que esta pasando aquí, el es nuestro compañero, es un ser poderoso, seria mejor que lo trataran con respeto.

-Quizás a su excelencia no le quedó claro, pero al entrar en este reducto, los monstruos pierden todos sus poderes, Inuyasha no es más que una bestia débil y primitiva, y yo personalmente tendré el agrado de encargare de domarlo.

La sonrisa del hombre era cruel, no era necesario conocerlo para darse cuenta que era un hombre despiadado y Miroku se adelantó con la intención de defender a Inuyasha.

-Miroku, NOOO….., no hagas nada, solo ve que ayuden a Kagome…- y la voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba apagada, sin vida como derrotada y un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Miroku.

Sango y Miroku miraron impotentes como era llevado Inuyasha, sabían que no podían intervenir, lo primordial ahora era Kagome.

Miroku sintió que le tocaban el hombro, y vio los ojos de Sango

-Veamos primero que ayuden a Kagome, después, te juro que veremos como sacar a Inuyasha…- y en los ojos de Sango se leía una clara determinación.

Miroku solo sonrío, los ojos del hombre le preocupaban y penso, solo penso, que quizás solo era una falsa corazonada, que Inuyasha estaría bien cuando lo fueran a rescatar.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la curandera seguía con la vista a los hombres que llevaban a Inuyasha y su corazón se encogió cuando vio como era tratado, estaba indefenso, y estos hombres también lo sabían y por lo visto también lo conocían, todos esos eran antecedentes para no estar tranquilo.

****

Continuara

Primero que nada pido disculpa por retrasarme en publicar este capitulo, pero mis musas anduvieron de viaje, y solo ahora pude obtener una historia con algo de sentido.

Se que quedaron algunas interrogantes, solo esperen el próximo capitulo

Tercero y ultimo, cada día que pasa detesto más a Kikyo, aunque hay momento que me da pena, es una pobre infeliz, que no es capaz de reconocer que ya perdió la jugada. 

Les suplico dejen un Reviews para saber si les gusto.


	3. Recuerdos de Infancia

De nuevo con lo mismo, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos sabemos a quien, así que no me demanden y entre nos (que Kikyo desaparezca).

****

Un Nuevo Comienzo

3.- Recuerdos Amargos

Miroku estaba silencioso……preocupado.

Teme por la vida de Inuyasha, los ojos del jefe de la aldea lo habían preocupado, los aldeanos saben que esta indefenso, menos mal que es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir hasta que Kagome estuviera bien para irse de este lugar.

-Excelencia …- escucho la suave voz de Sango -…hace más de una semana que no sabemos nada de Inuyasha, no me han dejado verlo, de verdad estoy asustada.

Miroku miro a Sango, la joven exterminadora había tomado como él aprecio al joven hanyou, Inuyasha es un guerrero leal y eso ella jamas lo negaría, como tal era parte de su tribu, ella defendería a muerte a cualquier integrante que fuera lastimado.

-Sango,…intente verlo el día de hoy pero no me dejaron, y lo que es peor fui al lugar donde Klia-sama me dijo que lo habían encarcelado, y te digo…- y la voz del monje se puso grave -…. ese lugar no me agrada, había demasiado dolor, no me agrada que este allí y solo.

-Excelencia…, Sango…, la joven despertó- fue el comentario de la anciana curandera, cuando ambos jóvenes entraron apresuradamente a la habitación que hace más de una semana ocupaba la muchacha.

-Miroku… Sango…- su voz se escuchaba apagada, en un tono más bajo de lo normal en la voz de Kagome, -…donde estoy…me siento muy mal.- y su cuerpo se convulsiono, las nauseas y los vómitos golpeaban su cuerpo.

-Excelencia, deberá salir…Sango tu no, necesito que me ayudes…- mientras empujaba rudamente a Miroku fuera de la cabaña.

Miroku caminaba hace más de 20 minutos como animal enjaulado, no sabia lo que sucedía en esa cabaña y la verdad es que estaba preocupado, cuando sintió que se habría la puesta y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar una cara sonriente que por un momento hizo latir violentamente su corazón.

-Miroku…- y sintió como la joven se colgaba de su cuello, llena de felicidad -…ella ya esta bien, se salvo…- y no dejaba de bailar a su alrededor sin soltar sus manos.

Miroku estaba tan asombrado que su mente quedo en blanco, solo con el rostro de la muchacha pegado en sus pupilas, ni siquiera se atrevió a sobrepasarse con ella en este momento.

Tomo el brazo de la joven y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sango estaba asombrada, esta reacción en el monje era extraña, la verdad que tarde se dio cuenta del gesto involuntario y osado de echarse en los brazos de él, conociendo su reputación, pero él no había intentado sobrepasarse con ella, y eso la dejo confundida, no sabia si estaba alegre o triste. 

-Pasa Miroku…- mientras arrastraba al monje, y se sentaron alrededor de Kagome.

Miroku se decidió a hablar cuando se fijo en los ojos de Kagome que buscaba por toda la habitación y que tristemente los bajaba al no encontrar la silueta que anhelaba.

::: SILENCIO :::

Miroku le contó a Kagome todo lo sucedido desde la batalla hasta la llegada a esta aldea.

-Miroku, él esta bien…POR TODOS LOS DIOSES DIME LA VERDAD!!!- y la voz de Kagome sonada asustada.

-No lo se, de verdad, no he podido verlo…- concluyo el monje mirando al suelo.

Sango lo miro, sonriendo, en este tiempo había aprendido a conocer muy bien a ese monje aprovechado, y sabia que se estaba sintiendo mal por no haber podido defender a su compañero.

-Ustedes dos ya cálmense…- escucharon la voz de Sango -… se olvidan de quien hablan, el mayor cabeza dura que he conocido, por no hablar de su capacidad para recuperarse, solo debemos encontrarlo y nos vamos de este lugar…- 

-Eso lo veo muy difícil…

Las dos jóvenes y el monje dieron un brinco, no se habían percatado cuando la curandera había entrado, Sango, viendo el alcance de esas palabras se levanto rápidamente sujetando fuertemente a la anciana.

-De verdad no quiero lastimarla, usted sano a mi amiga…- y la voz de Sango sonaba dura, mientras observada por ambos amigos con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa -…pero no voy a permitir que lastimen a un compañero…-

Kagome la miro asombrada, ella sabia que Sango era una buena guerrera, pero nunca la había visto con esa fiereza y se sintió feliz de ser su amiga. El caso de Miroku era absolutamente distinto, el la miraba fuera de si, nunca la había visto así, tan ….SEXY.

-Tranquilízate Sango-San…- le dijo la anciana -…solo he dicho que será difícil, tanto tu poder como el de su excelencia en este lugar no funciona, y el caso de Inuyasha es más patético, él es como una pobre criatura desamparada…yo conozco a Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo…

Los tres jóvenes miraron a la anciana asombrada, mientras ella se acercaba y susurrando comenzó a relatar.

::…cuando yo era muy joven, la princesa de este lugar, una joven, hermosa, sencilla, dulce, inocente, se enamoro perdidamente de un extranjero y fue correspondida, **y de quien me preguntaran ustedes**? de un joven señor que llego una noche lluviosa a nuestra aldea, el señor de nuestras tierras esta fuera de sí de felicidad, él solo era un campesino y el joven un noble señor, educado, muy rico, peligrosamente poderoso y acepto al joven como su yerno, decisión que trajo fuertes cambios en nuestra villa.

…créanme, no todo era así antes, éramos personas normales, felices, no habíamos sido condenados por este maldito hechizo, pero esta decisión trajo dos grandes consecuencias, la primera el odio más profundo de un poderoso hombre con fuertes poderes espirituales que amaba desde pequeño a la princesa y deseaba desposarla para convertirse en el amo del lugar y la segunda, la más importantes es que no debes abrir tu casa a nadie sin saber con quien tratas, cosa que calzaba perfectamente a esta situación.

…porque la verdad es que el joven señor tenia un secreto y uno muy grande, ……**EL NO** **ERA** **HUMANO**, ……..más que eso, era un monstruo y no uno cualquiera, sino más bien uno poderoso y peligroso, era Inutaisho, un Taiyoukai para ser más preciso.

…Pero un día para otro él simplemente desapareció, nunca supimos de él, y dejo a su familia en el absoluto abandono… si, su familia, una hermosa mujer y un dulce cachorro, la vida para ambos en ese momento fue difícil, se convirtió en una pesadilla, es cierto, a ellos jamas le falto nada, el amo ya había muerto y le había dejado a su hija toda su riqueza, pero desde el día que el Taiyoukai se fue ella fue despreciada, ninguna mujer le dirigía la palabra, no tuvo a ninguna amiga con quien hablar, nadie con quien desahogar su corazón lastimado, tuvo que soportar las miradas venenosas de las mujeres, las miradas atrevidas de los hombres y lo que es peor la presencia permanente del hombre que se había autonombrado amo del lugar, el hombre que la amo desesperadamente y que ella rechazo por amor a un monstruo.

…Pero para la joven había un peligro mayor, y que le obligaba a vivir en constante preocupación y gran dolor, su pequeña criatura, su dulce hijo, que nada tenia de culpa de esto. Sentía con el paso del tiempo que la furia de los aldeanos se volcaba cada ves más hacia su hijo, con el paso de los años la indiferencia inicial con que era tratado su pequeño…que a ella le partía el alma… fue remplazada por una clara y directa agresión, ya no era el problema que no tuviera un solo amigo, nadie con quien jugar, ya es bastante malo ser niño y no ser amado, imaginen lo que fue para esa pobre criatura crecer rechazada por todos, despreciada por no ser humana, secretamente temida, que nunca recibió a parte de su madre una mirada dulce, una sonrisa, nunca fue acariciada por nadie, todo lo contrario esa permanente agresión, cada día con más frecuencia, violencia y comandado ahora por el hijo del señor del lugar.

…Pero nunca hay que escupir al cielo porque la vida siempre puede empeorar, y la joven madre se dio cuenta, la vida que había llevado, la soledad que sentía, la había agotado y consumido, moriría pronto eso no había duda, y que haría con su cachorro, su dulce Inuyasha, se quedaría completamente solo y con esa pena el alma abandono este mundo…

…La vida del pequeño Inuyasha se convirtió en algo pero a una pesadilla, en estas tu despiertas sabes que nada es verdad, que todo esta bien, pero para él todo esta mal, primero pierde a su madre, el único ser que le amo alguna ves, y después…:: y la voz de la anciana se quebró.

Kagome no paraba de sollozar, siempre había sentido ese dolor en Inuyasha pero nunca comprendió la magnitud de su desamparo, Sango sentía un nudo en su garganta y sentía su vista nublada, y Miroku mirando fijamente a la anciana y en una voz más grave de lo normal, le pidió suavemente que terminara su relato.

::… el actual señor había preparado su cruel venganza, consumiéndole el alma durante largos años, el no poder tenerla y poseerla le había corrompido el corazón, y preparo la mayor venganza de todas, se vengaría del antiguo amo, del monstruo que le arrebato la única mujer que le importo en su vida y se vengaría de ella… con su poder creo un poderoso conjuro, el cual fue sellado en un lugar secreto, dejando a toda la villa sumergida en su poder, protegiéndose de cualquier posible ataque de monstruos, simplemente ellos perdían sus poderes al entrar en sus dominios… y con una brutalidad sin nombre apreso al pequeño Inuyasha, una criatura de solamente 6 años y lo encerró durante años en un cubil subterráneo, pestilente, sin un solo rayo de luz, golpeando y torturándolo diariamente… porque ese despreciable ser…- **y la voz de la anciana sonaba dura **-…porque no tiene otro nombre, ningún ser humano es capaz de golpear a una criatura de 6 años hasta casi matarla y sonreír de esa forma, se dio cuenta después de la primera golpiza, en la que penso haber matado al pequeño hanyou, que el se regeneraba rápidamente…

…y pasaron los años, y en algunas noches nadie podía dormir, los aullidos de pena del hanyou nos mantenían a toda en la aldea despiertos, sintiéndonos miserables, y estos aullidos cada vez fueron más frecuentes hasta que no dejaron de escucharse en varios días. El amo perdió todo el poco control que le quedaba, imaginen un ser demente escuchando durante días los aullidos como gritos de su propia conciencia y saco brutalmente a el joven hanyou de su cubil…

….. ………………………...

….me sentí despreciable, no podía olvidar el recuerdo de esa dulce criatura, sonriendo y jugando y verlo ahora, mi corazón se desgarro, me odie por cobarde y no fui la única, yo era muy niña cuando toda esta historia comenzó pero ese sentimiento de culpa no me abandonaba y me acerque…todavía recuerdo los gritos de algunos aldeanos rogándome que no me acercara, pero mi vergüenza podía más, no me importo ser lastimada por el amo, yo era ahora una joven curandera, él estaba lastimado y suavemente le tome el hombro, y él miro a los ojos, por todos los dioses, esa mirada me calo, hasta ahora mis peores pesadillas son con esa mirada, había tanto dolor que solamente me quede temblando a su lado, cuando sentí que era brutalmente golpeada y lanzada lejos.

…ahí estaba el amo, golpeándolo con fuerza, y era tanta mi impotencia que yo solo me escuche gritar, escuche los llantos de niños y de mujeres, todo se volvió una anarquía, Inuyasha empezó a temblar, su piel espeso a brillar y ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para lo que siguió, él se transformo, él no era humano, no era monstruo, no era nada, solo un ser híbrido al que habían llevado al borde, estallo, con furia, con descontrol, corrió encegezido contra el amo, que en un ultimo gesto de estupidez penso que podría detener a esa criatura que habíamos creado… la verdad dudo que haya tenido el tiempo para comprenderlo, su cuerpo callo al suelo mientras su cabeza rodaba en dirección contraria... lo vi correr y saltar el cerco de nuestra aldea y perderse el bosque…y desee de verdad… que alguna vez nos perdonara…::

Se escuchaba el ruido del fuego, a Kagome sollozaba en los brazos de Sango y Miroku caminando dentro de la cabaña y en su mirada había tantos sentimientos que es difícil de definir

-Lo único que se, es que él te debe amar mucho Kagome…- y la voz de Miroku sonó suave, dulce, arrepentida.

-**…Necesitamos sacarlo de ahí ahora,….Kagome, puedes caminar….?**- pregunto el monje a lo que la chica solo asintió, la voz de Miroku la había impresionado, se escuchaba determinación, fiereza, odio -…pues que bueno porque ahora te necesito…-

-Anciana, dijiste que hay un conjuro oculto en algún lugar, debe ser físico, sino hubiera desaparecido al momento que Inuyasha mato a ese desgraciado…- la anciana asintió.

-Sango prepara tu arma….

-Kagome tu arco…- al momento que se lo pasaba gentilmente

-Si alguien puede encontrar ese conjuro eres tu Kagome…anciana tu quédate en este lugar, hasta que yo te avise, luego llevas a Sango al lugar donde esta Inuyasha, te aseguro que no querrás traicionarme, no querrás estar afuera cuando despierte mi ira…- y la voz sonó amenazante.

****

Continuara

Debo pedir disculpas, se que me excedí, no fue mi intención demorarme tanto en continuar pero la verdad que tengo atenuantes: 

Me fui de vacaciones por un mes

Se me hecho a perder mi PC

Soy una mujer independiente por lo quede debo trabajar y por cosas del destino me ha tocado trabajar más de 15 horas diarias las ultimas tres semana por lo que llegaba a mi casa destrozada, pero les aseguro que actualizare una vez por semana.

Como dato adicional si hay algo que me desagrada en la vida es una mujer arrastrada, despiadada, desgraciada, malintencionada, etc, etc, etc ( lease KIKYO, cada vez me desagrada más).


	4. La desesperanza

Odio a Kikyo, la detesto profundamente, he dicho, lo demás todo lo saben, así que no voy a desgastar a todos con la misma palabrería de siempre, **"ningún personaje me per………"**

****

Un Nuevo Comienzo

3.- La desesperanza

Era una noche especialmente oscura, los aldeanos caminaban silenciosamente, como asustados, no les gustaba las noches tan oscuras, eso era un mal augurio, algo malo pasaría, silenciosamente se retiraban a sus cabañas, solamente los más osados y valientes se mantenían a la intemperie mirando asombrados la extraña escena.

Un monje, el hombre que había llegado hace más de una semana a la aldea, estaba sentado en el suelo en la mitad de la aldea, serio, con una mirada dura, silencioso, en posición de loto, sus manos realizando un conjuro y a su lado, una extraña muchacha, vestida con extraño kimono, y que nunca habían visto antes en ese lugar, rápidamente corrió el rumor como fuego en los pastizales, ella era, esa era la joven, la que había llegado muy enferma, pero no era eso lo que más llamaba la atención, sino la actitud de esa mujer.

Ella mantenía sus ojos semi cerrados, miraba concentradamente hacia distintas direcciones, su mirada era extraña, parecía algo extraviada, perdida en un mundo que no era ese, todas las personas que en ese momento la miraban se sobresaltaron, una extraña sensación recorría sus cuerpos como si un viento frío les calara profundo, sentían las energías sobrenaturales provenientes de la muchacha.

Todos los aldeanos comenzaron a salir de sus hogares, como polillas atraídas al fuego, lentamente fueron congregándose silenciosamente alrededor de las dos figuras.

Kagome miraba, observaba, de nada le servirían los atributos de Miko si no podía ayudar en ese momento a Inuyasha, buscaba, se desesperaba, su poder estaba llegando al máximo, debía calmarse, la rabia que en ese minuto solo la estaba distrayendo.

De golpe sintió como su cuerpo era traspasado, perdió el oído, el olfato, vértigo…..mucho vértigo, nauseas, y sintió, sintió que caía, no tenia de donde afirmarse, caía y nada podía hacer contra eso, y su mente colapso, entro en trance y se vio a si misma en un lugar que no conocía pero tampoco le era totalmente ajeno, escucho pasos acercándose e involuntariamente se refugio en las paredes de una cabaña, y vio a un hombre, sombrío, silencioso, su aura la intimido, lo único que ella sabia es que era poderoso, peligroso, volvió a sentir su cuerpo convulsionarse, por fin entendía donde estaba, por fin reconoció el lugar, y finalmente lo encontró, ahí estaba, estaba tan visible que ni siquiera esta oculto, tan obvio que nadie buscaría, ahí estaba el sello, que mantenía a la tierra, la gente, el tiempo, la vida prisionera de su propia oscuridad.

Kagome grito, su voz se desgarro, Miroku corrió hacia ella, mientras caía al suelo agotada, el esfuerzo había sido supremo, el monje le había protegido el lugar para que ella pudiera realizar sus búsqueda protegida pero a pesar de eso el esfuerzo para la joven había sido extremo.

Miroku la miró, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, la mirada de Kagome le decía todo.

-…lo encontré…- y gentilmente le sonrío.

Miroku la mirada asombrado, sabia que Kagome con el tiempo se había vuelto poderosa, pero también intuía que ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo, no podía olvidar que estaba convaleciente, el agotamiento se notaba en su mirada, su cuerpo, en la forma de descansar en el suelo y suavemente la ayudo a levantarse.

-…ME PUDEN DECIR QUE HACEN EN ESTE LUGAR….- una voz de trueno los sobresalto, lo único que Kagome pudo detectar en esa voz era odio y resentimiento.

****

-…NO HAN SIDO AUTORIZADOS A ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR……NO PUEDEN 

SALIR DE LA CABAÑA…… NO ESTA PERMITIDO…- grito el hombre fuera de si, mientras tomaba del brazo a Kagome y la aventaba violentamente.

-…No debió haber hecho eso…- se escucho la voz serena , profunda de Miroku, había algo extraño en el timbre de voz del monje, cosa que no detecto el hombre pero si la intuición de Kagome y lentamente se preparo para contraatacar.

-…Mi gente y yo no vamos de este lugar…- y la voz del joven sacerdote sonó dura, casi despiadada -…y hablo de todos, quiero que me entregue a Inuyasha…- simplemente ordenó.

Solo se escucho la fría y brutal risa del hombre

-…Pretenden llevarse a esa bestia miserable…- y la risa solo aumentaba la rabia del monje y la furia de Kagome.

-…dudo que pueda acompañarlos, les aseguro que no puede dar un solo paso, aunque me gustaría que trataran de llevárselo…- y su sonrisa era cruel.

Miroku no se intimido, esta vez no podía, cualquier gesto de debilidad y perderían a Inuyasha.

-…le repito por ultima vez… no quiero tener que destruir esta aldea ni lastimar a sus habitantes…- la voz del joven se escuchó decidida.

****

-…MALDITO DESGRACIADOOOOOO…- se escucho la voz de Kagome, que fuera de si no pudo continuar callada.

****

-… NO TIENES DERECHO A RETENERLO… no lo llevaremos ahora mismo, será mejor que no intervengas, ni tampoco el enjambre de basura que te acompaña…- Kagome esta tan enfurecida que había perdido todo tipo de compostura.

El hombre solo sonrío y se acerco peligrosamente a Kagome, tomándola violentamente del pelo y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-…eres pequeña…- dijo el hombre echándole una sucia mirada

-…hermosa, así que por ti volvió ese engendro…- la miro descaradamente

-…que lastima que seas la concubina de esa bestia, aunque nunca es tarde para reparar los errores…- dijo mientras tocaba brutalmente sus pechos y trataba de besarla a la fuerza.

::::::::: **SILENCIO SEPULCRAL** ::::::::::::

Todo lo que siguió fue un completo caos.

Todavía no se recuperaba el amo del lugar del violento golpe asestado por Kagome, y que probablemente le dejaría sin descendencia si es que todavía no la tenia, y vio, desde su incomoda y vergonzosa posición como la joven tomaba su arco, y miro intimidado como los ojos de la joven relampagueaba y recorrían el lugar, girando rápidamente mientras se preparaba para disparar.

Miroku miro a la joven, con una sonrisa en sus labios, la verdad es que se veía imponente, se lamento que Inuyasha no pudiera verla en ese momento, el aura de la joven comenzó a brillar tenue al principio y como una astro al final.

El joven sacerdote vio como una flecha cruzaba el aire, centelleando de luz y calor, sintió el impacto, sintió que la tierra se resentía, la tierra pedía su propia liberación, una fuerte luz lo dejo ciego por algunos segundos y comprendió.

Kagome lo había hecho, había roto el sello, ciego por la fuerte luz grito a Sango, la cual corrió con la anciana hacia el cubil donde tenían encerrado a Inuyasha.

Los aldeanos no salían de su asombro, y el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros, una frágil doncella había disparado una flecha, había roto el conjuro, y solo se escucharon gritos de terror cuando se dieron cuenta que el monje absorbía todo a su paso, desapareciendo todo bajo su mirada, estaban atemorizados, no sabían a que demonios habían admitido en sus hogares, ambos parecían dioses vengadores.

El hombre que había tratado brutalmente a Kagome, tiritaba de miedo en el suelo, algo había que reconocer, ese hombre había heredado el aspecto pero no la fuerza de su padre, era un completo cobarde.

Por otro lado Sango destruía todo a su paso, todo lo que pudiera retrasar el encontrar a Inuyasha.

La anciana mirada todo con terror pero sin salir de su asombro, por todos los dioses…., esos tres jóvenes eran poderosos, y lo que era mejor eran leales y comprendió que finalmente después de tantos años Inuyasha ya no esta solo.

-…MIROKUUUU…- se escucho el grito de Sango

El monje se sobresalto, Sango jamas lo trataba con tanta familiaridad ni con tanta urgencia y rápidamente corrió hacia donde escuchaba la voz de la joven.

Los aldeanos estaba aterrorizados, los hasta algunas horas huéspedes se habían convertido en armas mortales, y si eso no fuera terrorífico, ahora no se atrevían a moverse ni un solo milímetro, una fiera les gruñía peligrosamente.

-…Kirara… que bueno que estés aquí…- dijo Kagome mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la fiel bestia -…debemos ir con Sango y buscar a Inuyasha…- y solo sintió como corría hacia donde su olfato indicaba que estaba su ama.

Kagome se bajo de Kirara, su corazón dio un vuelco y se destrozo en ese lugar, a través de la neblina, el polvo y el humo vio las siluetas de Miroku y Sango, solo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que el Monje traía algo cariñosamente entre sus brazos, cubierto con su manto púrpura.

Kagome al ver el estado de Inuyasha quiso matar, destrozar, aniquilar todo a su alrededor, se odio a si misma, por su culpa Inuyasha estaba cruelmente lastimado, lo que vio le paralizó en corazón.

Inuyasha como un niño pequeño se cobijaba temblando, destrozado, aniquilado en los brazos de Miroku, como si fuera lo único que le diera seguridad, mientras su cara la ocultaba en el cuello del monje, mientras sus sollozos se escuchaban tristes y nítidos.

-…por qué Inuyasha, porqué lo hiciste…- la voz de Kagome se quebraba mientras suavemente se acercaba a Inuyasha y le hablaba dulcemente como para intentar con eso calmarlo.

Kagome miro los ojos de Miroku, de Sango, habían tantas emociones en ellos, lo que vio fue rabia, odio, ansias de venganza, dolor reflejado en los ojos de ambos guerreros, y su mano fue retenida por Sango, mientras sus ojos le daban una muda advertencia, mientras bajaba la vista en asentimiento. Inuyasha estaba demasiado lastimado, cualquier movimiento en falso podría significar su huida, no había que olvidar que era un hanyou, y como tal en algunos momentos podría comportarse como una bestia, si se sentía lastimado lo mejor era mantenerlo tranquilo, sino podría reaccionar como un animal herido, así que solo le quedaba esperar, entendía perfectamente la actitud de él, necesitaba sentirse protegido, y Miroku era el mejor para cobijarlo en ese momento.

Silenciosamente se subieron en lomos de Kirara, quedando Miroku con su frágil carga entre las dos mujeres.

-…Kirara, llévanos donde Kaede-Sama…- todo era extraño hasta el fiel animal parecía entender lo que sucedía ya que alzo el vuelo en forma suave, como tratando de lastimar lo menos posible a Inuyasha, porque era verdad, la criatura tenia un especial afecto al joven hanyou.

Los aldeanos miraban asombrados la partida de estos, no entendían que todavía estuvieran vivos.

La anciana curandera apoyada en el tronco de un árbol miraba la partida con una suave sonrisa, no sabia que les podrían esperar para el futuro, sin la protección del sello serian atacados, y pagarían todo el mal que habían hecho, convoco a los más jóvenes, a las mujeres, a los niños y les indico que debían partir con urgencia, ya que al llegar la noche ese lugar no seria seguro, al contrario, pensó seria todo un infierno.

Ella se quedaría ahí, a esperar su muerte, tanto tiempo anhelada y ahora bienvenida, ese sello les arrebato hasta la posibilidad de morir dignamente, ahora la destrucción de este volvería todo a su verdadero sentido, y mirando la figura que desaparecía en el cielo una solitaria lagrima corrió por su arrugada cara.

El regreso fue triste, silencioso, los tres parecían pensar lo mismo, además de las heridas causadas al ahora frágil cuerpo de Inuyasha las cuales eran por si solas simplemente brutales, estaban las heridas a su alma, esas que cuestan más que cicatricen, esas que pueden salvar o condenar a cualquier ser.

Ellos no necesitaban hablar entre ellos para saber que debían tener cuidado con él, no sabían como reaccionaria, tampoco sabrían hasta que este volviera en si y superara el Shock en que se encontraba, la magnitud del daño hecho y todos sentían como se les acongojaba el corazón sin saber a ciencia cierta que hacer para ayudar a su amigo.

Al sobrevolar la aldea vieron a Shippo correr alegremente, mientras gritaba

-…Kagomeeeeee…- y lo veían saltar de alegría 

-…Kagome te eche tanto de menos…- sollozaba el dulce zorrito

-…tenia tanto miedo, pero ese perro tonto…- mientras la abrazaba fuertemente como temiendo que ella pudiere irse nuevamente.

-…ese tonto de Inuyasha me lastimo, me golpeo feo…- le dijo haciendo un puchero -…yo solo quería estar contigo…- termino de decir cuando Kagome lo abrazaba con ternura.

Y fue en ese momento que se fijo en sus amigos, todos venían con sus caras preocupadas hasta Kirara parecía estar triste, y miro a todos lados, mientras que con su mirada buscaba al que creía culpable de esas tristes miradas.

-…dime Kagome, que hizo ese tonto de Inuyasha para hacerte llorar…- mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro.

-…si te volvió a hacer llorar te juro que lo voy a morder y se va arr…- pero no pudo seguir hablando, vio cuando Miroku bajaba suavemente un bulto de la espalda de Kirara y lo tomaba dulcemente en brazos.

Shippo no lo podía creer, si hasta ese momento no había distinguido la figura entre los brazos de Miroku, sus largos cabellos blancos le dijo la identidad del herido, pero algo estaba mal, muy mal, ese no era el aroma de Inuyasha, había mucho olor a sangre, suciedad, tierra, para poder reconocer el aroma a selva, arroyo, naturaleza que siempre acompañaba a Inuyasha.

-…que fue lo que paso…- pregunto tartamudeando, el era lo suficientemente adulto para entender que Inuyasha no estaba bien

-…porque lo estas cargando Miroku …- sollozo -…porque Inuyasha no habla…- dijo mientras si voz se quebraba -…él esta bien …- pero nadie le contesto

-…CONTÉSTENME…-

Y solo sintió los brazos de Sango, que lo atraían a su cuerpo

-…Sango que fue lo que le hicieron…- le pregunto llorando

-…era su aldea, ahí nació, ellos lo lastimaron mucho, él …- y su voz tembló -…él solo trato de protegerte, ahí no querían a los monstruos o a los hanyou, los lastimaban, él no quiso que te lastimaran, por eso no quiso que nos acompañaras…-

-…él debió habernos dicho, va estar bien Sango?…, él va estar bien cierto…?, no lo pueden aniquilar con eso, él es fuerte…- dijo mientras enterraba su carita en los brazos de Sango

-…es más complicado que eso, todo esto le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, ya lo habían lastimado mucho, y esa vez solo era un niño, él sabia que ir para su aldea implicaba algo peor que la muerte…-

-…tranquilo Shippo, ahora solo debemos estar a su lado, esperar que las heridas y sus miedos pases, debemos estar ahí, nos va a necesitar y mucho…-

-…solo debemos esperar…-

Continuara

Gracias a todas las personal que me dejaron reviews, pero la verdad es que me cuesta publicar algo, nunca estoy conforme con ellos, los leo, los vuelvo a escribir una y otra vez, pero siempre me parecen que no son suficientes.

En todo caso agradezco a los que se dan la lata de leer uno de estos

Déjenme reviews para saber si este capitulo les gusto.


	5. De Nuevo estoy Solo

-…es más complicado que eso, todo esto le trajo recuerdos de su infancia, ya lo habían lastimado mucho, y esa vez solo era un niño, él sabia que ir para su aldea implicaba algo peor que la muerte…-

-…tranquilo Shippo, ahora solo debemos estar a su lado, esperar que las heridas y sus miedos pases, debemos estar ahí, nos va a necesitar y mucho…-

-…solo debemos esperar…-

Aquí vamos nuevamente 

****

CUARTO CAPITULO

"De Nuevo Estoy Solo"

Kagome corría por el sendero que lleva desde el pozo a la cabaña de Kaede-Sama, su corazón latía a mil, no podía creer que sintiera tanta angustia por dejar a Inuyasha, pero es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Ella oculto su pena y frustración cuando decidió quedarse con Inuyasha aun sabiendo que jamas olvidaría a Kikyo, que nunca seria suyo, que nunca la amaría, pero ella se lo había prometido a él y a si misma jamas lo dejaría a menos que el se lo ordenara.

Después sucedió todo esto, y le permitió a su corazón darse un poquito de esperanza, solo un poco, y penso que a pesar de todo el hanyou de quien estaba enamorada hace tanto tiempo, quizás si había empezado a quererla después de todo.

No había que ser ingrata, ella sabia que Inuyasha la quería, eso lo sabia hace mucho tiempo, pero ella esperaba que en él floreciera amor por ella, no le bastaba sentirse como una amiga fiel, de la que siempre pudiera contar, ella necesitaba sentirse mujer a su lado.

Y hora estamos aquí, la verdad que esta visita a su tiempo había sido cortisima, no podía pensar en alejarse mucho tiempo, y más con Inuyasha convaleciente, su cuerpo había demorado más de lo usual en restablecerse, aunque todavía no estaba bien y ni hablar de lo silencioso que estaba, casi no había vuelto a hablar, llevaba más de tres semanas sin casi escuchar su voz, cuando se despidió de ella al saber que debía ir a su época para buscar un poco de medicina, comida y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo delante de nadie necesitaba los confortantes brazos de su madre, porque todo lo que había pasado, el miedo de perderlo, el verlo torturado, la pena en los ojos de Inuyasha la tenían totalmente deprimida.

:::::: INICIO DE RECUERDOS :::::

Era la noche anterior a su partida, era muy tarde y sus todos sus compañeros dormían, cuando sintió la voz de Inuyasha como un murmullo llamándola, hace tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba que se sobresanto y silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie más en la cabaña se acerco a Inuyasha.

-….Kagome… Kagome…- y la voz de Inuyasha era suave.

-…pequeña …- ella lo miro extrañada, nunca tenia ese tipo de expresiones o muestras de ternura con ella.

-…te vas a tu época?…- le pregunto Inuyasha casi en un susurro.

Kagome se inclino completamente sobre el joven hanyou, poniendo su rostro a la misma altura del suyo.

-…Nos faltan medicina y alimento…solo voy por un día y regreso…- y le sonrío como si con eso pudiera tranquilizar su corazón.

Sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha que corría suavemente el cabello que cubría su rostro y acariciaba su rostro.

-…sabes que tu piel es lo más suave que he tocado en mi vida…- mientras el suave toque se convertía en una caricia.

-…solo cuídate, no estaré ahí para protegerte …- y Kagome no supo porque tuvo tantas ganas de llorar y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y esperaron callados a que el amanecer trajera la suficiente luz para calmar sus corazones.

:::::: TERMINO DE RECUERDOS :::::

Ahí venia de vuelta, corriendo por el sendero, el hablar con su madre siempre le había ayudado y esta vez no fue la excepción, la había reconfortado, ahora solo quería ver a sus amigos, mirar a Inu-chan, ver como estaba, abrazarlo si pudiera.

-… por dios muchacha en que estas pensando?…- este solo pensamiento hizo sonrojar profundamente a Kagome.

Su mente no podía estar haciéndole estas jugarretas, la verdad es que ya no era una niña, por lo menos no su cuerpo, las ganas y el deseo eran sentimientos conocidos aunque no vividos, ya que el vivir por aquí y por allá la había desarraigado por completo, no tuvo una adolescencia muy normal, no hubo novios con quien salir, una simple salida en su caso se convertía en una profunda tragedia, Inuyasha era lo más cercano a una pareja que había tenido, y ni siquiera se habían besado, era extraño en esta época era considera casi como una solterona, las jóvenes se casaban a los quince a más tardar y ella ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo por esa edad.

La verdad que ella y Sango eran un par de patéticas, ambas enamoradas, aunque en el caso de Sango era peor, ella jamas se confesaría que estaba enamorado del monje Miroku, y la verdad es que la entendía, como entregar el corazón cuando sabes que puedes salir lastimada, ella era el claro ejemplo de lo que nunca había que hacer, por lo menos Sango se había mantenido en ese punto inquebrantable.

Ya podía ver la silueta de la cabaña, pronto estaría con sus amigos, la verdad es que había estado un día más del previsto, pero la verdad sentía que debía estar fuerte para poder ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a Inuyasha, débil y llorosa no servia.

-…Sango…Shippo…LLEGUE…- grito a modo de saludo, pero le extraño que nadie saliera a recibiría.

Kagome se paralizo, como si presintiera que algo estaba mal.

Entro con el corazón encogido a la cabaña de la anciana, y vio a la mujer sentada en el suelo frente a su fogón.

-…Kaede-sama, donde están todos?…- pregunto asustada.

-…Kagome…- exclamo la anciana

-…Dígame que pasó?…-

-…donde están todos?…-

-…lo siento muchacha, de verdad lo siento…- Kagome se aterro y cayo desvanecida al suelo

Era de noche, ni siquiera había luna, la única luz que había era la que desprendía el fogón, y se veían las silenciosas figuras rodeando el fuego y esperando que una muchacha recuperara el sentido.

-…Su excelencia…- se escucho la voz de Sango -…Kagome esta despertando…-

-…Tratemos esta vez de ser mas sutiles, se los pido…- y miro directamente a los ojos a la anciana, mientras esta bajaba la vista avergonzada.

-…**DONDE ESTA INUYASHA?…-**

Kagome se paro de golpe al reconocer donde estaba y mirando a los ojos a las cuatro personas que estaban en el lugar (para este efecto he considerado a Shippo como una personita más, así que no me recriminen).

-…El no esta, él se fue… **para siempre**…- fue la simple respuesta de Miroku.

Kagome entro en Shock

Sango golpeo al monje en la cabeza

-…que? no acordamos que íbamos a ser diplomáticos…- le recrimino.

-…como que se fue?… como que para siempre?…**DE QUE MIERDA ESTAN HABLANDO…-** termino de gritar Kagome al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo de la cabaña, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus más oscuros temores y pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo, esas palabras, esas caricias, esa despedida que sintió como la final, por eso tanto le había dolido, por eso le habían dando tantas ganas de llorar.

De golpe sintió que la sujetaban fuertemente mientras detenían su carrera y se desplomaba al suelo al igual que su captor.

-Sango dime que paso?…por favor…- Sollozo Kagome mientras se abrazaba desesperadamente al cuerpo de su amiga

Sango trago saliva

-… la misma mañana en que te fuiste, Inuyasha se levanto por primera vez, estabamos tan felices, pronto llegarías y lo verías caminando otra vez, todo estaba solucionándose, lo vi acercarse a Kirara y acariciarla con ternura, me miro directo a los ojos, esa mirada me estremeció, Inuyasha siempre ha sido gruñón, pero nunca había tanta pena en su mirada, me sonrío y era tal su dulzura que me incomodo, dijo que necesitaba pasear un poco, que como buen hanyou que era no podía estar tanto tiempo encerrado eso lo enloquecía…-

Sango bajo su vista avergonzada

-…todo fue mi culpa, sabíamos que el estaba triste, yo no debí dejarlo ir…-

-…todos nosotros lo sabíamos, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado…- la trato de calmar su amiga.

-…no es solo eso, él hablo con Miroku, le dijo que se iba, que nada le importaba ya, que solo ponía en peligro nuestras vidas, que no soportaría verte a la cara otra ves, que merecías algo mejor, que lo que te estaba dando no era vida…- concluyo tristemente Sango

-…Lo siento Kagome, de verdad lo siento…- mientras abrazaba a una sollozaste amiga.

Llego la mañana, Kagome había dormido muy poco, casi toda la noche se la paso pensando, viendo, analizando y tomando finalmente una decisión.

Al termino del desayuno, mientras acaricia a shippo que se encontraba acurrucado en sus piernas, mirando a Miroku, Sango y Kaede simplemente les informo

-…No deben sentirse culpables, si hay un culpable esa son yo, por mi culpa él fue lastimado, la noche antes de irme él me despertó, me hablo con una dulzura que no conocía, me acaricio como nunca lo había hecho, y yo ciega no me di cuenta, **él se estaba despidiendo,** y ahora solo hay una sola cosa que hacer…-

-…Sango necesito que dejes a Kirara acompañarme, y necesito hacerlo sola, si alguien puede encontrar a Inuyasha y lograr que vuelva son Kirara y yo… necesito que me dejen ir, se que no están de acuerdo, pero la decisión ya esta tomada, y con o sin Kirara me voy esta misma mañana, ya lo pense durante toda la noche…-

-…Por favor, deséeme buena suerte…- dijo mientras su amiga la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

CONTINUARA

Muchas gracias a quienes me han escrito

****

Misao CG Recibir una Reviews tuyo siempre es un honor, obrigada.

****

MeruruGracias por tu Reviews, sabes a mi también me dio pena el pobrecito de Inuyasha.

****

ShocaseLa verdad es que tenia bien abandonados mis Fics, pero siempre mensajes como el tuyo elevan el alma para continuarlos.

****

Sheila K-ChanMe avergüenzas niña, de verdad agradezco que digas que te gusta como escribo, de verdad tus Reviews fueron unos de los que mas inspiraron para continuar.

La verdad es que necesito consejos, no se si continuar con un Lemon o algo más suavecito, que opinan, escríbanme ya.

Otra cosa roguemos que los servidores funcionen, esta vez estuvieron más de cuatro días abajo y no poder entrar a ff.net me estaba poniendo muy molesta.


End file.
